


will your love ruin my heart?

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dialogue, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “If you’re worried about it, don’t be.” Dongpyo says in a soft voice.“I can’t not be worried. My best friend is moving away.”





	will your love ruin my heart?

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to read more 02z fic so i wrote my own

“I come to you for advice and you call me an idiot.” Minhee states.

“That’s because you are,” Dongpyo says, unapologetic. 

“I’m not an—” Minhee shuts up before Dongpyo can shoot back with anything else. He looks at Minhee expectantly with a raised brow. “May I ask why?”

“Ask something else, because I’ll give you the same response otherwise,” Dongpyo tells him.

“Some kind of best friend you are,” Minhee mutters and flops onto Dongpyo’s bed. Dongpyo ignores him and continues doing his homework. Minhee strongly dislikes the lack of attention as he didn’t walk all the way to Dongpyo’s house for no reason and proceeds to roll onto his stomach and smother himself with Dongpyo’s pillow.

Dongpyo notices this and jabs the eraser of his mechanical pencil to Minhee’s head.

“Stop trying to kill yourself. You would have been told the same thing if you asked anyone else.”

“I doubt Seungwoo would call me an idiot,” Minhee huffs, muffled.

“He would if he was as honest as I am,” Dongpyo says. “Plus, you wouldn’t even dare to go to him, anyway.”

Dongpyo was right; Minhee couldn’t even fathom the level of embarrassment he’d feel if he went to Seungwoo for his current predicament. Minhee lays still and thinks about it even more, if he confided in anyone else besides Dongpyo. He is a little surprised to find himself filled with hesitation, dread, and overall fear in every scenario, because no one knows Minhee like Dongpyo does.

Dongpyo is indeed good at making Minhee’s problems seem insignificant, but this is an issue that Minhee doesn’t want to go unnoticed.

“You haven’t fallen asleep, right?” Dongpyo asks after Minhee has grown quiet.

Minhee shifts and turns his head as it was starting to get awfully hard to breathe. “I’m still awake.”

Dongpyo finishes the last of his homework, slips it in a folder which he puts in his schoolbag. Minhee feels a dip in the mattress beside him. Dongpyo strokes Minhee’s hair with his fingers and Minhee lets his eyes slip shut.

“If you’re worried about it, don’t be.” Dongpyo says in a soft voice.

“I can’t not be worried,” he mumbles. “My best friend is moving away.”

He rolls his eyes. “You say that like we don’t text and call each other all the time.”

Minhee peeks one eye open. “Is that why you called me an idiot?”

“Well, yeah.” Dongpyo scoffs. He plays with Minhee’s bangs and Minhee closes his eyes again. “You make so many things that aren’t a big deal into a big deal. Nothing’s gonna change when I move. I’ll still be me and you’ll still be you. And we’ll still be best friends.”

“But we won’t see each other anymore.”

“Like I said, we call and text. It’ll be the same,” Dongpyo says quietly, as if he was trying to believe it himself.

“We won’t be able to have this anymore. Is that really the same?” Minhee says. His lower lip begins to wobble out of his own will. His eyes are still closed and he dreads the moment he opens them; he doesn’t want to see Dongpyo cry. He keeps talking.

“You don’t like secrets and I’m terrible at keeping them anyways, but our class is throwing a party for you tomorrow. It wasn’t all just me; Hyeongjun, Junho, and Eunsang brainstormed too. I even think Dohyon plans on contributing something. But just know that I won’t be the only one missing you.”

“Stop talking, you big idiot,” Dongpyo’s fingers cease its stroking.

“Why?”

“Because you’re going to make me cry,” Dongpyo whines. He sniffles and Minhee immediately sits up.

Dongpyo’s on the brink of tears, and when Minhee touches his face they actually start falling. Minhee wipes at Dongpyo’s tears with his thumbs and his whole chest goes all tight when Dongpyo doesn’t stop crying, when Dongpyo visibly shakes on a hiccup he tries to suppress and gently places his hand on top of Minhee’s where it’s cupped against his cheek.

Suddenly Minhee’s eyes are wet too and he lets his own tears fall freely. Dongpyo’s eyes widen as if he didn’t expect to see Minhee cry. He brings his hands up to touch him by instinct but Minhee shakes his head, knowing that he’ll keep crying regardless. 

Dongpyo sniffles and pulls Minhee in for a hug and they cry silently while holding each other, raw and vulnerable, until their minds have cleared. Dongpyo almost forgets about the last of his packing and Minhee almost forgets that his best friend is moving away.

“Minhee is sleeping over tonight,” Dongpyo tells his mother as Minhee washes his face in Dongpyo’s bathroom. Even the bathroom is barren from how it was before, with a spare towel laid out on the floor tile in replacement of Dongpyo’s soft bathroom mat, and a metal cup instead of the colorful handmade mug that held his and Dongpyo’s toothbrush.

Minhee exits the bathroom and maneuvers himself to the bed without any help from the light. It was painful enough to see Dongpyo’s practically empty room that afternoon and he did not want to be faced with it again. He fits himself against Dongpyo’s back, who must be sleeping or exceptionally quiet, and wraps an arm around him. Dongpyo shifts, but not away from him, and puts his own hand over Minhee’s arm.

“I’ll miss you,” Minhee says. He hears Dongpyo breathe out, sees the outline of his cheek move as he smiles.

“I know.”

“Will you miss me too?”

“Of course I will, you big baby.”

“Good.” Minhee says with finality. But there’s so much more he wants to say, so much more he wants to tell Dongpyo before it’s too late.

But Dongpyo says it first, long after Minhee has fallen asleep, his soft snores filling up the room.

“I love you,” Dongpyo confesses into the night. Not expecting Minhee to respond, he also falls asleep, thinking of how he should tell him again once they’re both awake.


End file.
